The present invention relates to a dumb bell used for muscular exercise, and more particularly to a dump bell equipped with sound reproducing means.
A dumb bell is a widely used sports device of simple construction with limited size. It is a device which comprises round weights joined by a short bar by which it is lifted in the hand for muscular exercise. The dumb bell as such is a rather monotonous sports device devoid of means to provide a recreational effect. Therefore, a convention dumb bell of the prior art is limited in that it often fails to encourage people, especially youngsters, to use it. The dumb bell of the present invention is provided with features capable of drawing the attention of people to take interest in using it.